


Three little words

by Dominatrix



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: And More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Lizzie didn't mean it when she told Darcy she loved him. And one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three little words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally obsessed with LBD since I first watched it and now that my exams are done there are no excuses to stop with writing Lizzie/Darcy fanfictions :D  
> Love to you all  
> Dominatrix

The first time she doesn't mean it she comes home late from a very irritating day.

The subway was full, there was an old and quite disgusting guy sitting opposite her, staring at her all the way - with was twenty-one minutes in total, she checked on her phone - and she was hungry because she forgot her lunch on the kitchen table. Then she became wet on her way home because it was raining and she had her umbrella in a different handbag. Of course it was freezing cold and the wind tugged harshly on her dripping clothes.

To make a long story short: It was one of those days.

When she opens the door sudden warmth comes into her face and fills her body and she recognizes the faint scent of lasagna. Without holding too much hope - because how possible would it be for one of these days to really end well? - she walks into the kitchen and feels like she wants to hug the whole world because after all there was justice in the universe. Darcy greets her with a warm smile and slowly walks towards her, stretching his hands out to pull her close. "I thought you might be hungry." "God, I love you so much right now" she mumbles, more to herself, but he hears it. She buries her face at his chest too fast for her to see the puzzled and a little hurt expression in his eyes.

 

  
The second time she doesn't mean it she's half asleep.

They're both on the couch watching some kind of movie, but Lizzie has lost all survey of the plot about half an hour ago. Her head rests on Darcy's lap and she barely feels his fingers softly combing through her hair. It has been a hard day. Ricky Collins had come over - all the way from Toronto, where he was spending a weekend off with his fiancée. Not that it would have been necessary.

She had told him in her various e-mails, and she hadn't been very subtle in her last ones. Lizzie had started off with _I don't want to cause you trouble_. Ricky had replied that they wouldn't. It would be his biggest joy to see them all again, especially his good friend William. Darcy had just lifted an eyebrow when Lizzie told him this and had asked whether they really were speaking about the same Collins. She got a little more direct.

_It would be really inconvenient for you, wouldn't it?_ Collins said that yes of course it would, but their love and warm-heartedness would all weigh it out. It occured to Lizzie that maybe Collins had this kind of saviour-syndrome.

_We're getting along here quite fine, thanks._ Even Collins should have noticed that this was the most polite way of saying "We really really don't want you to come". He just replied that he would book the flight the next day and would already look forward to meeting them again.

_Please don't come._ She had regretted it the moment she clicked "Send". Most people would be offended by this - rightly. Collins, of course, wasn't. He just appreciated the way Lizzie was caring about him.

So yes, this day has been a hard one, and Lizzie's head is totally overrun with all this kindness and naivety. She hardly notices when Darcy puts a blanket over her, but it reminds her so much of Jane - and at that moment, she really believes that it was Jane - that she whispers "Thanks. I love you" before she falls asleep.

 

  
The first time she really means it they are having a fight about something that isn't worth it.

First she starts shouting.

Then he starts shutting herself out of his mind, pretending not to hear what she says - no, screams - still talking in this cold and matter-of-fact voice he knows she can't stand.

She replies by slamming the door to the bathroom shut, already regretting it while the door still trembles because of the fury Lizzie feels but can't take out on Darcy because she has ruined it all.

Lizzie collapses on the corner of their bath tub, not able to force the hot and angry tears back. So she buries her face in her hands, crying about how dumb she is and how unfair it is that everything seems to be doomed to fail someday. After five minutes or so she stands up, her knees still shaking.

She doesn't dare to look in the mirror; she knows that her eyes are red and her mascara is smudged. An awful feeling creeps up her throat while she is slowly opening the door and peeking outside, only to recognise that Darcy's not there. He's sitting in his study, staring at the ceiling because he can't cope with all the feelings storming inside of him.

She enters after she has knocked but received no answer. Her heart contracts painfully when she looks at him and sees not a single emotion in his face. Slowly she paces towards him and puts her arms around his neck while sitting down on his lap, burying her face at his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she whispers while her fingers clench in his hair, and she's sure she can't stand the silence much longer.

"I love you."

She says it slowly because this time she knows how important these words are to both of them.

Her cheek shortly touches his as she draws back a little to look in his eyes. Streams of relief flood through her when she sees that there is a kind smile on his face.

"I love you too, Lizzie Bennet."


End file.
